forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Citadels' War
– c. | place = High Forest, northwest Faerûn | result = Victory for Eaerlann | battles = A series of skirmishes | combatant1 = Siluvanede | combatant2 = Eaerlann & Sharrven | combatant3 = | combatant4 = | commander1 = | commander2 = | commander3 = | commander4 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | strength4 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | casualties4 = }} The Seven Citadels' War was a series of skirmishes between Siluvanede and allies Eaerlann and Sharrven, three elven realms based around the High Forest in northwest Faerûn, fought between c. and c. . They were sometimes collectively referred to as the Sixth Crown War. History Causes Circa , the High Mages of Arcorar tracked down the rogue House Dlardrageth to their secret lair under Ascal's Horn. With the help of Eaerlanni forces, they attacked, killing four and imprisoning the remaining three, including Countess Sarya Dlardrageth. This assault against a once-great noble house, no matter how debased and vestigial, was viewed as overly harsh by their supporters. Although their masters were gone, the Dlardrageth–influenced Siluvanedenn noble houses quickly retaliated. Battles Over the next two centuries, a number of skirmishes were fought between the elite Siluvanedenn forces and the still-fledging Eaerlanni forces, who had support from Sharrven. In the initial skirmishes, the Siluvanedenn suffered heavy losses to the Eaerlanni. The elven realms of Arcorar were also dragged into the war and many elves were slain. However, in , following past hints from the Dlardrageths, the Siluvanedenn fey'ri houses, pressed hard by the Eaerlanni and hoping to turn the tide of the war, opened four of five Dlardrageth strongholds in the former lands of Aryvandaar. In them, beyond the bound guardian demons, they found ancient Vyshaantar weapons and magic artifacts, with which they equipped their warriors. This development brought Sharrven fully into the conflict. In the following battles, the Siluvanedenn were often victorious. Now Sharrven applied its full might against Siluvanede, fielding elven dragon-riders and superior magical firepower, finally overcoming and even humbling the Siluvanedenn. In the final battle, Siluvanedenn forces emerging from the fifth armory gambled and fought a desperate but losing battle. Aftermath With the end of the Seven Citadels' War circa , Eaerlann forcibly annexed Siluvanede and made it a vassal realm. In the aftermath, the deceits of the fey'ri were soon uncovered. Eager to avoid any association with the fey'ri, untainted Siluvanedenn High Mages placed themselves and the entire city of Myth Adofhaer in a magical stasis, so they might escape through time to the distant future. The majority of surviving fey'ri warriors were rounded up and imprisoned in the fifth armory, thereafter called the Nameless Dungeon. However, some evaded arrest and would eventually give rise to long-lived fey'ri houses that successfully hid their heritage. Three houses secretly behind the opening of the Dlardrageth armories hid in those same places, and plotted to regain their might. These Siluvanedenn exiles resumed the demon-crossbreeding plan. After centuries, they became a clan of fey'ri. Appendix References Category:Wars Category:Events in Siluvanede Category:Events in Eaerlann Category:Events in Sharrven Category:Events in the High Forest Category:Events in Northwest Faerûn Category:Events in Faerûn Category:Events on Toril